Warriors of Two Earths
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: Captain America's first visit to Asgard turns into an adventure that neither he, nor his teammate Thor expected. Cap/Lady Sif Thor/Wonder Woman pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel Comics characters featured in this story. I also do not own any DC Comics characters.**_

_**Written by: ScorpinokXV**_

_**Story idea from: Crazyboi23.**_

_**Chapter 1 - Unknown Destiny**_

_**In the Golden Realm of Asgard**_

Steve Rogers also known as Captain America felt out of his element, as he followed his friend and Avengers teammate, the Mighty Thor through the main city leading to the royal palace. As they passed, Thor's fellow Asgardians all warmly greeted him with smiles, and waves from the children running and playing in the streets. Most gave Steve a curious glance, and nodded to him in greeting to show respect to him as Thor's guest. Steve wore his traditional red, white, and blue costume, and carries his indestructible shield strapped across his back with the straps around his shoulders.

Cap glanced up at his friend to see Thor with a big smile on his face as they entered the palace. "Good Captain! I welcome you to the Realm Eternal! We shall have a feast this night in thy honor!" Thor patted Cap's shoulder in comradery, forgetting about their strength difference, causing Steve to wince a little. "I'm honored to be invited here, Thor." Cap said to the Thunder God as they continue to walk down the long hallway to reach the throne room. Steve decided to ask Thor about his decision to bring him here. "Could you tell me why it was only me that you invited?" Thor stopped suddenly, and glanced over at Steve with sad eyes.

"The Avengers hath heard about yon estrangement from Lady Carter. Thou hast been forlorn as of late, and I felt that thou couldst use a change of atmosphere for a time." Thor looked apologetically at Steve, who sighed and nodded. "It's fine, Thor. Sharon, and I grew apart over the years. We're still friends, but only that." Steve stared at Thor questioningly. "This sounds like something Tony would come up with." Thor coughed into his hand, and started walking more briskly down the hallway. Cap shook his head, and chuckled. "_It figures that old Shell-Head would have a hand in this stunt. Still, this place is starting to grow on me. It reminds me of a simpler time. A time before the War ever happened. War...Thor's people know of War more than most, but it hasn't diminished their love of life...even if it's an immortal one." _Cap was brought out of his thoughts, when he saw a woman with beautiful long raven hair, and blue eyes that glanced at him before returning to look at Thor. She is wearing a red, and white form fitting costume with a white headdress that covers most of her forehead, and covers the sides of her jawline. She also has a red cape that flows down to her booted feet, and a sword that is sheathed in a scabbard tied across her slim waist.

She approached Thor, and gave him a warm hug in greeting, that was returned by the Son of Odin with him smiling at her. "Fair Sif! Thou art a most welcoming sight to behold on my return to the Realm!" Sif surprised Thor by punching him in the arm. "Why doth thou strike me, Fair One?!"

"I hath missed thy company er these many years...but thy heart always remains with the people of Midgard." Sif gave a stern glare to Thor, who rubbed the back of his head in confusion. This caused Sif to sigh, and shake her head in disbelief. "Still thou hast no knowledge of a maiden's longing, Milord? This I fear whilst ne'er change." Sif then turned her head to stare intently at Steve, who unconsciously straightened his posture when her eyes fell on him. Thor noticed this, and gestured to his friend. and teammate. "Gentle Sif. Allow the Son of Odin to introduce to thee my fellow Avenger, and good friend Captain America!" Sif gave an appraising look to Steve, who felt something that he never felt since before taking the Super Soldier serum and becoming what he is now: He was nervous! "Thou hast the countenance of a Warrior who hath known many battles." Sif regarded the shield that Cap is carrying. "A shield is forged to defend those who hath no defense against thy enemies." Sif smiled, and held out her white gloved hand to the Star-Spangled Avenger. "Tis a pleasure to meet one from Midgard who doth protect his realm with Thor. I am a Shield-Maiden of Asgard. You may call me Sif. In regards to thee, doth thou prefer to be called Captain?"

Steve tried, and failed to speak when he stared into Sif's eyes. Eyes so much like his own that have seen death, and war but still hold a hope for a better tomorrow. "_Get a hold of yourself, Soldier! She's waiting for your answer! Why do I feel like I'm that same scrawny kid I was back then when I look into her eyes?" _Cap cleared his throat to try to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. "No, Ma'am. Just call me Steve." Cap said as he took his gloved hand in hers, and gave it a shake. Thor smiled knowingly when he saw Steve's nervousness, and Sif's growing interest in his friend. "_The fates smile down on thee, Steven Rodgers. T'was not thy intention to travel from Midgard, but e'en then thou hast found the Lady Sif, who shall help thee to heal thy wounded heart." _Thor folds his massive arms over his muscled chest, and decides to do his best to help his two friends become a couple.

None of the halls occupants notice a small serpent that is coiled around the wood of one of the torches that light the hallway. The snake hisses lowly, and it's eyes glow an angry red.

_**Near the Sea of Marmora - Loki's Castle**_

With a brooding look, Thor's evil step-brother Loki the Trickster gazes through the eyes of his familiar while sitting upon his throne with a goblet of mead in one of his gloved hands. "Thor hast brought a mortal man into the Realm Eternal? Thy stupidity knows no bounds, _dear _step brother!" Loki sneered, as he took a drink from his goblet. He watched as the mortal dined with the warriors of Asgard, and was even granted an audience with the All-Father himself. Loki stood up quickly from his throne, and threw the goblet against the far stone wall, shattering it to pieces. Loki was seething with jealousy, and clenched his fists in anger. "Odin sees fit to give worms his time, but Loki, thine own son in all but blood is cast out from the shining light of Asgard's palace?! I say thee nay, _Father_!" Loki started to pace about his throne room, with a sinister look. _"This mortal worm shall know a thousand deaths, and despair like none other! I will take thee from thy precious Midgard to a place that you will never escape from!" _Loki sat back down, and grinned with sinister delight, when he witnessed through the eyes of his familiar that the mortal wanted to return to Midgard. He saw that the Lady Sif was using her sword to cleave a passageway from Asgard to Earth. _"Tis time to bid thy friend a fond farewell, dear step brother! HA-HA-HA-HA!" _Loki's hand glowed green with arcane energies, as he continued to watch, and wait for his moment to strike.

_**Outside of the Asgardian Palace**_

Thor, Captain America, and Sif were walking through the city to where Sif's brother Heimdall was standing guard on the Bifrost bridge leading back to Earth. Cap turned around to look at Sif. "Sorry about this, Ma'am. I received a priority one call on my Avengers ID card that Baron Von Strucker, and his H.Y.D.R.A. organization are attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier. I've got to get back to Earth and help!" Sif nodded her head, and Thor put his helmet back on his head. "Not alone, Captain! Thor will aid thee in thy mission!" Sif drew her sword out of her scabbard, and got a questioning stare from Steve. Sif smiled, and explained. "If thou needst, Sif shall transport thee, and Milord to Midgard with mine enchanted sword." Sif swung her sword around in a pattern, and then made a slashing motion to her side that cleaved time, and space. An opening appeared showing a busy New York city street. Cap smiled at Sif, and nodded. "Thank you, Ma'am. Now let's..." Before Cap could finish, Sif held up her hand to halt their advance. "I doth not wish to be reminded of the centuries...Please, call me Sif." Cap looked a little embarrassed, and scratched his cheek with a gloved finger as he had a pink dusting on his cheeks. "Thor shall not be thy only ally in battle. Sif shall aid thee as well!" Steve was going to say something, but a stern look from Sif made him bite his tongue before telling her of the danger they would be facing. Thor gave a boisterous laugh, and came up behind them both and wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Thou willst find Captain, that Fair Sif hath won many a previous disagreement in Asgard with yon penetrating gaze." Thor looked down grinning at Sif, who huffed and elbowed Thor in the ribs, getting a grunt of discomfort out of the Asgardian Prince. "Thou shall not deceive thy friend with half truths about this Daughter of Asgard." Sif gives Thor a look that has him turning his head, and chuckling nervously. Cap nods his head at Sif. "Roger that, Sif. Your more than welcome to join us in bringing down Strucker!" Sif gives Cap a winning smile that turns into a battle hardened grin. "Let us be on our way then!" Sif rushes through the tear, with Captain America, and Thor following close behind her. The group wasn't aware that the tear Sif made through Time, and Space was tampered with by Loki's magic. Sending them to another universe entirely. The tear still glowed a sickly green, before it closed up never to be re-opened.

_**Near the Sea of Marmora - Loki's Castle**_

Loki watched with mad glee, as his hated step brother, and his former betrothed entered the tear with the mortal to never return. Loki laughed, and held his head with a gloved hand. "At last! At long last! Loki hath triumphed! No longer willst I be ignored! Mine enchantments on thy hammer, and sword shall guarantee that you shalt not ever meddle in mine affairs again! HA-HA-HA-HA!" The whole of Asgard began to tremble, as if it knew that the Thunderer would be returning to it's soil no more.

_**Justice League Universe - Prison outside of Metropolis City**_

A pitched battle was being waged between the members of the Justice League, and their alternate reality counterparts the Justice Lords. The League managed to fool the Justice Lords into thinking the League's version of Lex Luthor was breaking out of prison. The League members are battling their counterparts, except for Lord Superman, who is fighting the Flash.

"Come on." Flash zooms out of the way of Lord Superman's swing of his fist. Flash speeds behind him. "I'm right here!" Justice Lord Superman lunges for Flash, only to miss and hit his head into a wall. Flash races behind him, and wraps his cape around his head, and spins him around laughing. "You must have a ton of lead in your shorts, cause you can't hit me!" Flash sees him freeing himself, and sticks out his tongue at Lord Superman. Flash then turns around, and smacks his backside. "You couldn't hit the broadside of my sweet tuchus!" Flash's smile doesn't last, as Lord Superman closes the distance in a heartbeat, and has Flash in a stranglehold with his eyes glowing red. "You know. I don't think this reality needs a Flash anymore." Flash is struggling to free himself, but his airway is being closed off, and his eyes are starting to roll into the back of his head.

A tear begins to form within the confines of the prison, as Sif, Captain America, and Thor exit out of it. They all look back for a second, and notice the green energy around the tear as it closes behind them. The small group of three hear screams, and battle sounds coming from the room up ahead. Cap, and his team rushes over to see a man in a black, and white costume strangling a man in a red costume. "That man is going to kill him! Avenger's ASSEMBLE!" Cap shouted, as he quickly took his shield off his back, and threw it with all his might at the head of the man choking the other to death. Cap's shield hit it's mark, and made the killer release his hold on the other man in the red suit.

Green Lantern ducked under a green energy beam fired by his counterpart, and breathed a sigh of relief when Flash was released from the choke-hold. "I don't know who you are...but thanks." Green Lantern said out loud to Cap, who nodded over to him. Hawkgirl, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter tried flying over to check on Flash, but their alternate reality counterparts were matching them move for move.

Thor saw that their enemy was recovering, and swung his hammer Mjolnir in a circle by it's leather thong as it crackled with magical energies. "Get thee hence!" Thor released his hammer, which struck Lord Superman in the chest, making him cry out in pain, as he was thrown through the wall by the hammer's power.

"Great Hera!" Wonder Woman gasped out when she saw the amount of damage the long blond haired man was able to do with his hammer. Batman noticed the look Diana was giving to the strange otherworldly man, and frowned sightly.

"Whoa! That's some serious power!" Hawkgirl said with a gaping look before she had to defend herself against a lunging strike from her counterparts mace.

"Look out, he's trying to get back to his feet!" J'onn shouted out, and tried shape-shifting around his Martian adversary.

Lord Superman tries to rise to his feet, only to be met with the point of Sif's sword at his neck. "Vile villain! Thou doth not face a helpless victim this day! Rise, and taste the steel of my blade!" Sif grinned down at a frowning Lord Superman, before he raised his arms up in surrender.

The Justice League's Superman, and Lex Luthor came rushing into the room to see the other Justice Lord's with frozen looks on their faces staring down at their Superman who had a sword pointed at his neck by a raven haired woman in a red and white costume with a cape.

Superman looked over and saw two other mysterious people helping Flash to his feet, and checking his vitals. One of them was dressed in America's colors, and looked like a walking talking flag. The other larger man was dressed like something you'd see in a Viking museum with a giant hammer in one of his hands. Superman decided to table this until after taking care of the Justice Lords. Superman glanced over at Lex, who grunted, and nodded slightly. Lex then fired his weapon at the Justice Lord members, depowering them. Lex pointed the weapon at the Justice Lord's Superman, and raised an eyebrow when the woman wouldn't release her sword from his neck.

"Not that I wouldn't like to see what you have planned with that sword, but I need you to move out of my way." Lex said as he took aim with his weapon. Cap approached the man with the weapon. "What will that weapon do to him?" Steve said to Lex, as he looked at Cap like he grew a second head. "It will depower him, and save me from dealing with him later!" Lex returns his attention back on the alternate reality Superman, and the Warrior woman with the sword.

"Thy weapon willst not harm an Asgardian." Sif said with utmost confidence in her tone as she looked over at Lex. Lex was going to fire the weapon anyway, and blasted both Lord Superman, and Sif. The counter earth Superman looked weak, but Sif picked him up off the floor like he weighed nothing, and strides over to Cap, and Thor. "Tis this thine enemy Von Strucker that thou hast mentioned before, Steve?" Sif had a disarming smile on her face as she looked into the eyes of the Super Soldier. Cap has a serious look on his face. "No, Sif. I don't recognize this guy, or any of the meta-humans in this room. Is this even New York?" Thor folded his arms across his chest. "Nay, Captain. Thy question has merit. I doth believe we are not e'en on Midgard." The three travelers found themselves being surrounded by all of the other costumed meta-humans in the room.

Cap raised up his shield, and took up a defensive stance. Sif had her sword in both of her hands, and waited for the first one to make a move. Thor raised up his hammer over his head, and swung it around creating a vortex that engulfed the three, until they vanished with a loud clap of Thunder, and a bolt of lightning struck the floor where they once were. The League members had to scatter away from the area. Batman stared at Superman, and said with an underlining tone. "We have a problem."

_**Author's note: Chapter 1 Complete! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think of the story in a review! : D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel Comics characters featured in this story. I also do not own any DC Comics characters.**_

_**Written by: ScorpinokXV**_

_**Story idea from: Crazyboi23.**_

_**Chapter 2 - Crossed Lines**_

A swirling vortex appeared with lightning, and a loud clap of thunder revealing two Asgardians, and one Star Spangled Avenger who looked around at their surroundings to see if there was anything familiar to them. Captain America kept his indestructible shield at the ready as he walked down the wooden walkway leading to a mansion. Cap looked back at his companions, and saw his teammate Thor with a confused expression looking down at his hammer. "What's wrong, Thor? Didn't Mjolnir get us back home?" Cap glanced over at Sif, who was also examining her weapon questioningly. "Nay, good Captain. Tis not our Midgard, but another of unknown origin. Mine hammer hath not transported us far from our previous location." Thor held up his hammer, and there was an ethereal green glow surrounding it, before disappearing shortly after. Sif noticed this and frowned. "Thine hammer hath an enchantment on it, as doth mine sword, Milord! Tis reeks of the stench of thy treacherous brother, Loki!" Sif gripped the pommel of her sword tightly.

"Loki...I thought Odin had banished him for his schemes to destroy Asgard?" Cap questioned with a serious look. "Aye, that he did...but my brother's silver tongue enamored the Enchantress who freed him from his prison." Cap nodded his head, and placed his shield across his back. "We need to know more about this place, and then we can hopefully find someone who can remove these enchantments on your weapons. It looks like we're on an island, and there's a mansion not far up ahead. They may have some valuable information on this world. Let's go!" Sif, and Thor both nodded and they all walked up the walkway. The Three heard a man's blood curdling scream from inside the mansion that had Cap and Sif running quickly towards the mansion, with Thor taking to the sky using his hammer.

Cap used his enhanced leg strength to kick down the doors, and proceeded with caution down one of the many hallways from the main area. Thor, and Sif followed the Super Soldier down toward a lighted room, and saw Cap stop in front of a man who was frozen solid in a block of ice. Thor moved quickly, and smashed the ice with Mjolnir with enough strength to free him from his icy prison. Cap went over to check on his vitals, and shook his head when he felt no pulse. "He's dead. Whoever did this must be still in the mansion! Thor, you take the corridor on the left...Sif, your with me and we'll check down this one. I'll signal you on your Avengers ID card if we find who did this." Thor nodded, and frowned down at the body. "E'en a Frost Giant woulds't treat their foes with more care! Thor will show this villain no quarter!" With that said, Thor used his hammer to fly down the left corridor. Sif used a tapestry hanging on the wall to cover up the body, and Steve put a hand on her shoulder. "We've got to get going before the killer has a chance to escape." Sif nodded, and drew out her sword from it's scabbard, and stalked down the corridor with Cap, who has his shield at the ready.

Sif saw a light ahead of them in the room at the end of the corridor, and signaled Cap to stop. Steve inched his way over alongside the wall to Sif, and used the reflective surface of his shield to see around the corner. "_Looks like it's more than just the one meta...six in total...no, make that seven. The clay creature reminds me of one of Arnim Zola's creations." _Steve signaled Sif about the number of enemies, and Sif understood the hand gestures. _"Good. We can't act in haste when we know nothing about the enemy. We'll observe, for now." _Cap glances over to the other side of the room, and sees Thor about to fly out and engage the unknown meta-humans. Cap quickly takes out his ID card, and sends a signal to Thor's, which makes him stop his advance, and silently descend to the floor of the corridor.

Meanwhile, the Secret Society under the leadership of Gorilla Grodd was convincing Matthew Hagen aka. Clayface to join his Society in order to defeat the Justice League.

"You can really do it...you can cure me?" Clayface said with some desperation in his voice to Grodd, who smirked back at him. "Nothing so pedestrian as being 'normal', Matthew. I can give you the best of both worlds. You would retain your abilities as Clayface, and still be able to look like a human." Grodd smirked when Clayface nodded, and accepted membership in his Secret Society.

Cap, and Sif waited until the strange talking gorilla finished speaking, and then doubled back down the corridor and took the left one to meet up with Thor on the other side. Thor saw them approaching, and whispered over to the Avengers leader. "_Captain...what is thy plan of attack? The son of Odin awaits your orders." _Cap waves both Thor, and Sif into a huddle, and begins to explain his plans. _"The leader of their group is the Gorilla, and his intellect is much higher than_ _the Red Ghost's Super-Apes. The blue woman is most likely the one with power over ice. The man in the blue costume has the ability of flight, and energy projection judging by the yellow aura he's generating. The clay man has shown he can morph his body, and reshape it at will. Our best option would be to catch him in the crosshairs of the ice woman's powers to neutralize his threat. The other three haven't shown any of their powers, but I noticed how the purple man was avoiding direct contact with any of his allies. This could mean that his skin is toxic, or he could have an ability to drain someone's life force, so don't let him touch you." _

Sif smiled at Steve and nodded. _"Thy judgement is sound, Steve. This Shield Maiden will follow thee e'en through perdition's fire!" _Sif said with determination in her voice that had Steve rubbing the back of his cowled head with his gloved right hand. "_Um...thank you, Sif. Now we need to take out their leader first and foremost. This group looks like they haven't been a team for too long, so they'll become sloppy and unorganized. Thor...I need you to take on the man with the yellow aura, but keep an eye out for the purple skinned meta. I'll engage their Leader, and take out as many of the others as I can..." _Sif raised a white gloved hand that got Steve's attention. _"I hath experienced the cold embrace of Niffleheim, and survived to tell the tale. The chill she brings to bear doth not e'en compare. She will be my opponent." _Cap smiled, and nodded. "_Okay, now let's..." _Before Steve could continue, he felt a stabbing pain in his mind, and dropped to his knees holding his head with his two gloved hands. Sif held him by his shoulders, and had a look of concern for the Super Soldier. "Steve!" Sif shouted, and watched Cap grit his teeth in pain. Thor stepped in front of the two when he noticed that their enemies were now aware of their presence.

The Gorilla had his hairy arms folded behind his back with a predatory look in his eyes, and a smirk on his face. "Who might you be? Your not the Justice League, but I do like your attire...very patriotic. Oh? How interesting. Your not from around here, are you? Another universe entirely? Please, Captain...tell me more." Grodd smiled cruelly as he continued to use his mental powers on Captain America, who stopped screaming and turned his head to stare down Grodd. "What?! This isn't possible! No one can resist my mental powers!" Steve stood up slowly with the help of Sif. "You caught me by surprise before, but now I'm more than capable of blocking you out!" Cap held up his circular shield in the air, and shouted a cry that makes super-villains everywhere quake in fear. "Avengers ASSEMBLE!" Cap threw his indestructible shield at Grodd, who had to jump up high to avoid being hit. The shield ricocheted off of several walls, and scored a direct hit on a surprised Shade, who was knocked out unconscious. The shield was about to return to Cap hand, when it was enveloped in yellow energy that stopped it in mid air.

"You aren't much of a threat without this, human!" Sinestro gloated, only to have Cap springboard up off of a table, and double kicked Sinestro in the chest area. Sinestro's yellow energy aura protected him from any damage, but Cap's attack was merely a distraction for Thor to deliver a powerful strike with his enchanted hammer. The yellow aura shield buckled under Thor's assault, and forced Sinestro to drop Cap's shield to bring his full attention to the son of Odin.

Cap caught the shield just in time to defect a blast of freezing energy from Killer Frost. "Not bad, Flag man! You're going to make such a cute little ice sculpture...Mmmm...I can see it now!" Killer Frost licked her lips in anticipation. "No thanks! I've already been in a deep freeze once, and I'm not looking for history to repeat itself!" Cap said as he dodged, and deflected more of Killer Frost's attacks, and tried to find an opening to counter attack. Giganta grew in size to help out her teammate, but was intercepted by Sif who stood her ground against her larger opponent. "Out of my way, Smallfry!" Giganta shouted, and stomped her high heeled shoe where Sif was standing. Sif leaped away, and rolled to safety, getting Giganta to frown slightly. "Stand still so I can squash you!" Sif charged at Giganta, and slashed at her Achilles tendon on her left leg, that started bleeding heavily earning a painful yell from Giganta. "OoWW! That hurts! You heroes aren't supposed to do things like that!" Giganta tried to use her left hand to stop the bleeding. Sif looked up into Giganta's eyes and scoffed at her words. "Child, I am not a hero, I am a warrior of the Golden Realm of Asgard! I hath slain Frost Giants larger than thee, and faced a thousand terrors that thou cannot e'en begin to imagine. Yield now! For Sif shall end this battle, one way or the other." Sif's sword starts glowing with a radiant white light, and her eyes became like steel gazing at the scared form of Giganta waiting for her answer.

"Sif, look out!" Cap shouted at the warrior maiden, getting her to duck out of the reach of the Parasite who snuck up behind her. Cap was still evading Killer Frost's attacks, and threw his shield directly at the Parasite. Grodd appeared in front of him, and caught Cap's shield in mid air. Grodd landed on the floor, and began to study the shield. "Quite the extraordinary weapon you have, Captain. Both offensive, and defensive. Yes...the man out of time...Captain America. I think I'll add this piece to my collection along with your head on a pike in my office!" Grodd yelled as he went on the attack. Steve went to meet this new threat, when Killer Frost received a mental signal from Grodd, and froze Cap's feet in place on the floor. Cap began punching the ice to free himself, when he had to block a punch to his ribs by Grodd. "_Uughh! His strength is easily in the 800 to 900 pound class. My arms went numb from blocking that attack. Have to find his weak point!" _

Grodd started to taunt Cap, as he continued his ruthless attack, and punched Steve in his jaw. "It's no use, Captain. You may have been able to block out my mental attack, but I don't need to use it to beat you within an inch of your life." Grodd laughed when he was able to split Cap's lip open with his latest punch.

Thor was getting angry at the alien who kept sending out yellow constructs to do his fighting for him. "I grow weary of thy trickery with yon constructs of light! Thor will bestow on thee the true gift of battle!" Thor swung his hammer above his head, and generated mystical energies in order to penetrate Sinestro's defenses. Sinestro saw this, and created a yellow energy force bubble around himself to protect him from Thor's attack. "I shall defeat thee with this final strike from Mjolnir!" Thor kept on spinning his hammer until it became a blur of motion. "Witness the power of the God of Thunder!" Thor threw his hammer at Sinestro's bubble, and surprised him when he hurled himself above the bubble and came down with a double axe-handle with both hands clenched together and struck the bubble with a thunderous blow at the same time Mjolnir struck. Sinestro tried reinforcing the bubble with more yellow energy, but it shattered and gave Thor the opening he needed to deliver the finishing blow that sent Sinestro plummeting fast to impact the ground causing a large shock-wave.

The vibrations from the shock-wave caused the ice to crack enough around Cap's feet to free himself, and the super soldier flipped backwards to get some breathing room. Cap had welts forming on his face underneath his mask, and one of his eyes were starting to swell up from Grodd's earlier attacks. Even still, Cap had a smile on his face as he took up a fighting stance. "Let's see what you can do now that we're on an even playing field!" Grodd laughed out loud at Cap, and had a smug grin on his face. "My dear delusional Captain. I never play fair." Grodd sent another mental command to Killer Frost, who smirked until she felt something moist on her chest, and looked down. She saw her own blood, and the point of a long sword sticking out from between her breasts. Killer Frost began convulsing, and her eyes rolled up into her head. Her arms fell lifelessly to the sides of her body, and the sword that impaled her was yanked quickly out. The other super-villains looked on in shock, and even Grodd began to take several steps back in fear from the cold look of the Warrior Woman's eyes.

"I hath bathed in the blood of mine enemies, for I am a Warrior Goddess of Asgard! Know that my name is Sif, for it shall be the last thing that thou shalt e'er hear!" Sif shouted out a war-cry, as she leaps toward the assembly of villains with her sword held high above her head with Killer Frost's blood still visible on it's blade.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 2 Complete! Thanks for the favs, and follows. It lets me know that you want more chapters. Now onto the reviews: **_

_**Guest: It's still early in the story, so that won't happen until the Avengers, and Sif establish a reputation in the DC Universe. Thanks for reading! : )**_

_**cabrera1234: Cap's not someone who you'd associate with having a harem. Not totally out of the realm of possibility, but I think his character, and the values he has means he'd only be interested in a monogamous relationship. **_

_**reader10215: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Their speech patterns are interesting to write. I might change it up down the road in the story. Thanks for the review! : D**_

_**gunman: Thanks, gunman! Hope you like this latest update. : ) Someone like Dr. Fate, or Zatanna might be able to remove Loki's enchantment on their weapons, but getting the League's help will be difficult now that Sif has killed one of the DC Universe's villains. They might have to go to another group for assistance. ; )**_

_**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review. : D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel Comics characters featured in this story. I also do not own any DC Comics characters.**_

_**Written by: ScorpinokXV**_

_**Story idea from: Crazyboi23.**_

_**Chapter 3 - Freedom Force Part 1**_

_**Morgan Edge's Island Mansion**_

Sif's battle cry echoes through the large room, as she brings her bloody sword for a downward slash at her new enemies. Grodd pulls the Parasite in front of himself to act as his human shield, quickly forgetting in the heat of the moment about Parasite's power to absorb the strength and memories of others. Grodd yells and soon passes out. Parasite begins to glow when Sif cleaves his left arm clean off at the shoulder. Rudy screams, and holds where his arm used to be with his right hand. "*Arrgggh! *huff* We...we're getting slaughtered here! *gack!* Someone get us out of here, we...need...to...regroup!" Parasite said with a pained expression as he quickly tried to stem the blood flow from his missing limb. Rudy began using Grodd's mental power that he gained when the exile from Gorilla City touched him, and sent mental waves to revive his fallen teammates.

Sinestro, and Shade's eyes snapped open but saw that their other costumed adversaries were still in the room, and that the larger one with the hammer was guarding them, while the smaller man was treating Giganta's injury. Shade noticed that Giganta was acting strangely, and she is holding her head with a vacant expression. "_I knew something like this was going to happen! If I can't get us out of here, I won't live long enough to reach retirement!" _Shade looks over, and sees his nightstick lying close-by next to him. _"Good. They have no clue what my nightstick can do...now if I can only reach it without that musclebound neanderthal noticing." _

Meanwhile, Sif was fending off an attacking Clayface, who was sending out clay extremities with maces, and blades trying to score a hit on the nimble Shield Maiden of Asgard. Cap saw this, and grit his teeth in frustration. "Sif! These criminals have rights under the law! We need them alive in order to stand trial for their crimes!" Steve frowned when his words were ignored by Sif, as she continued her assault on the Secret Society members. "_Damn it! This mission is a disaster! I've seen plenty of death in my time serving in the War, but since my revival I've tried my best to never kill...now this happens on my watch!" _Cap is brought out of his thoughts when he feels a slight tug on the red glove of his right hand. Cap stares at the Redheaded woman in the pink dress that fought with Sif, and sees that she has a look of confusion.

"Where am I...this isn't Gorilla City!" Giganta looks down at her hands, and body. "*Gasp!* I'm.. a human?! *Oww!*" Giganta softly rubs where Steve applied first aid to her Achilles tendon. Cap narrowed his eyes, and stared over at the still form of Gorilla Grodd. _"Mind control! Red Skull's favorite hobby was warping young impressionable minds to his will...this Grodd is no different. Her statement about being human must mean she was once like Grodd, but underwent some process that transformed her into what she is." _Cap returned his attention to the fight Sif was having with the Society, and she had the Clay creature on the defense, while the purple skinned man retrieved his severed arm. "Ho! Captain! Fair Sif hath entered a battle haze, and cannot answer thee! Her Warrior's blood doth boil, and Sif will not stop until the villains lie dead at her feet!" Cap frowns at this new information, and gives Thor a stern look. "Did you know that this would happen when she volunteered to help us with defeating Strucker, and H.Y.D.R.A.?" Thor held up his muscled arms, and waved them in protest. "I say thee nay, Captain! The battle haze is not common among the shield maidens." Thor turns his head, and sees the excited gleam in Sif's eyes as she slashes Clayface in two. "We must act with haste, before Lady Sif spills more blood!"

Steve nods his head at the son of Odin, and brings his indestructible shield back onto his left arm. Giganta remembers the look in the Warrior maiden's eyes, and shivers. "Please, don't let her hurt me again!" Giganta stares up at Steve with scared eyes. Cap looks down, and pats her on the head, which gets Giganta to calm down slightly. "Don't worry, Ma'am. My friend won't hurt you." Cap stands up to his full height, and turns to look at Giganta again. "I'll be right back to finish patching up your leg. Try not to move around until I return." Giganta looks away, and nods. "Alright." Cap nods, and then turns to rush over to Sif's location with the Thunder God following alongside the Avengers leader.

Sif is laughing with glee, and witnessed Clayface starting to bring the many clay pieces of his body together in order to reform. "My blood sings with the heat of battle! Long hath I waited to feel alive like this!" Sif's sword parries one of Clayface's transformed extremities, and then she swiftly slashes it off. Sif continues her attack, when a circular red, white, and blue shield enters her field of vision. Cap blocks her sword from reaching Clayface, and glances over at Thor who started to engage the Clay creature. Cap returns his full attention to a scowling Sif. "Do not interfere in my battle! My Warrior's blood demands the lives of mine enemies!" Sif began to apply more strength on her sword arm to push Captain America back, but Steve made adjustments in his stance and held his own against the Asgardian Goddess. "Sif, stop! This isn't Asgard! These people are mortal men, and women! There are laws against killing people...even criminals!" Cap had to add his other arm under his shield to offset the strength that Sif was using.

"Doth thou truly believe in thine own words?! Have thou not slain enemies in the past? Sif sees within thy very eyes the warrior that lies within! Free thyself from your bonds, and join me now, Steve!" Sif watches as Cap's eyes narrow at her, and when he speaks, Sif feels a chill run down her spine. "Your right, Sif. I've killed before, but I took no joy in ending their lives. It was War, and I'm a soldier not a warrior like you. I kill only when there's no other recourse. That's the difference between us, and the reason why I'm stopping you now. You've already killed one of their group, and seriously injured another. This is no longer a battle, it's an execution."

Cap's words cut Sif deeper than any wound she ever received on the battlefield in Asgard. "_Steve's words are true! I gaze at mine enemies, and doth only seek to end their lives! Is this the true path of a shield maiden of Asgard?...Nay! These foes lie dead, battered and beaten. I must temper my steel in these lands, e'er the fates will bring misfortune to Steve, and Milord."_ Sif slowly released her sword from Cap's shield, and lowered her sword arm. Cap looks directly into Sif's blue eyes, and he can tell that his words got through to her. Cap, Sif, and Thor are on alert when the entire room becomes pitch black, and couldn't see anything. Thor quickly channels his lightning through his enchanted hammer, and dispels the darkness to see most of the villains have fled, leaving Giganta, and the dead body of Killer Frost behind. Cap, and the others hear jet engines taking off from outside the mansion. Thor starts spinning his hammer over his head, only for Cap to shake his head. "There will be another time Thor...right now we've got problems of our own." Cap points to the shaking form of Giganta, and the body of the ice woman Sif killed. Thor had a solemn look, and held his hammer next to his broad chest with one hand resting on the top of his hammer. "Aye. That we do, Captain. What doth thou suggest we do?"

Cap watched as Sif tried to approach Giganta with her hand extended to help Giganta to stand, only for Giganta to scurry away to a corner of the room with her arms wrapped around her lower legs. Cap frowned, and turned to give Thor a serious expression. "Grodd used mind control on one of his own kind, and turned her into his own personal weapon. Right now she's scared, and confused. I'll take responsibility, and try to get her the help she needs."

"Perhaps I can help you with this, Captain?" Cap, Thor, Sif, and Giganta's eyes followed where the voice came from, and saw a slightly overweight African American woman wearing a blue dress, and matching business vest with a white blouse underneath. She walked over to the body of Killer Frost, and shook her head. "A pity. She could've been useful to her country instead of using her abilities for pointless killing." She then walked with confidence up to Steve, and looked him up, and down.

"Captain America. Do you wish to be of service to your country?" Cap looked down at her with a confused look. "Ma'am, this may be America, but this isn't my world. What did you mean by being of service?" She smiled at Cap, and introduced herself. "My name is Amanda Waller, and I work for the United States government. At the behest of the President, I've come to offer you, and any of your choosing Presidential pardons for any past crimes." Amanda glanced over at Sif, who was using a cloth she found to wipe the blood off of her blade. "Murder for instance." Cap stared down Amanda with a frown. "Are you trying to coerce me into agreeing to work for you? How did you even know where to find us?" Amanda smirks, and walks over to Giganta in the corner. "That's classified information. If you want to know so badly Captain, all you have to do is agree to work for me."

Thor walked over to stand by his teammate, and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Thou doth remind me of my brother, only Loki's tongue is silver, and forked as well." Thor grinned when he saw Amanda frown before her expression mirrored the son of Odin's. "Thor, right? You'll find that I'm well versed in Norse mythology. Ever the rebellious son, your father Odin must be so disappointed in you." Amanda smirked when Thor growled, and showed his teeth. Cap put a gloved hand on Thor's right shoulder, and shook his head at Thor. This cooled down Thor's temper somewhat.

Sif rejoined Steve, and Thor as she placed her sword back in it's scabbard. Cap stared at Amanda with serious eyes. "What do you want from us, Waller?" Amanda walked to the center of the room with her arms behind her back, and turned around to look at everyone. "Cards on the table, Captain. The President wanted to create a team of super-humans that are loyal to the government. The efforts so far have been less than successful. So he assigned me to gather together a team that can represent the United States of America to counter those rogue elements in the Justice League. The team's code name is Freedom Force. You Captain, and your colleagues are my first round draft picks." Amanda raised an eyebrow when she sees Giganta standing next to Cap with her holding one of his gloved hands. "Can I be pardoned too? I remember the things I did for Grodd when I was under his control...I...I want a clean slate, and to make up for my past wrongdoings."

_"That's four. With the other five I've gathered together, they should be more than a match for the League." _Amanda's face remains neutral, as she has this thought and looks at the three other world travelers, and the former girlfriend of Gorilla Grodd. Cap takes up a thinking pose, and starts to weigh their options. _"We have no contacts in this world, and the one superhero team we ran into are under suspicion by the President, and the government. Sif killed a known super-villain, and took the arm off of another. Either we play ball with Waller, or we run the risk of being fugitives with a giant target on our backs! No win situation...or maybe I can help change things around for the better? It's worth a shot." _Cap looked up at Amanda. "I'm the leader of my team, but I still want to hear what they think. Thor?" Thor turned to look at Cap with a smile. "Tis difficult to discern the correct path, but I trust thy judgement, Captain! Thor stands with you, whatever fate awaits us!"

Cap smiles, and pats his friend on the shoulder. Steve stares at Sif with a uneasy look. "Sif? What are your thoughts on this?"

Sif folds her cape over so that her body isn't visible, and glances over at Cap. "Doth thou still want Sif to be at thy side? My blood cries out for battle, and yon Lady Waller attested that this shield maiden may be pardoned. I am a Warrior, you are a soldier...is there a place for me here?" Sif looked unsure as she stared into Steve's eyes. Cap took his circular shield, and strapped it over onto his back, and walked over to Sif, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. It's difficult to adjust to a whole new world with different values, rules, and viewpoints. I went through the same thing when I was thawed out of the ice. Heck, I'm still trying to catch up on all of the lingo that Tony spouts off on a daily basis." Cap smiles when he hears Sif giggle softly with a gloved hand over her mouth. "We started this together, and I want to see this through together." Cap extends his hand to Sif to shake, but she surprises Cap when she rushes into his arms, and hugs him tightly.

Steve is frozen in place when he feels Sif's long dark hair brushing up against the side of his cheek. "_She got through my defenses again. Why do I feel so at peace when Sif's near? Even when she was caught up in blood-lust, I still wanted to talk things out with her. Better separate...don't want to give Waller anymore ammo to use against us in the future." _Cap separated himself from Sif, and started shaking her slender hand. "Glad to have you on the team, Sif." Sif looks questioningly at Steve, but returns the gesture. "May the fates smile upon all of us." Giganta decides to add something to the conversation. "I won't underestimate you next time." Giganta said as she stares into Sif's eyes. "Tis good that thou hath recovered so quickly. Sif has battled many giants throughout the nine worlds, and can teach thee to better use yon towering form to it's fullest."

Giganta looked skeptical, but nodded her head at the Warrior Goddess. "Fine, but I want him to train me in my current form." Giganta pointed at Cap with a slender finger, getting Sif to huff and turn her head to the side. Amanda took out a cellphone from her pocket, and began to speak to someone on the other end. "Project: Freedom Force is a go. Get a clean up crew in here ASAP. I don't want any traces left that anything took place on this island. I want the others brought over to headquarters immediately. Yes, everyone. Start the meeting without me. I'm attending this orientation personally. Okay." Amanda hangs up the phone, and begins walking out of the room.

"Follow me. My private aircraft is waiting to take us back to headquarters. You'll meet the rest of the team there."

"Wait, Waller! I have some conditions to our joining this team you've put together." Amanda looks back at Cap with an annoyed look. "Make it fast, Captain. We've got places to be."

Cap nodded with his arms folded over his chest. "One: I need to evaluate the other team members, and I have a say if they get to stay on the team." Amanda narrowed her eyes, but nodded her head. "That can be arranged, is that all?" "No...Two: My friends need a sorcerer, or sorceress that's well versed in the mystic arts to remove an enchantment on their weapons." Amanda smirked, and decided to humor Cap. "I happen to have one on the payroll. You'll meet her when we get to headquarters. Anything else?" Cap nodded his head. "Three: I want to have a meeting with the President at his earliest convenience." Amanda frowned at the last condition. _"Very clever, Captain. Strike up a rapport with the President to possibly take over the operation. That won't happen. I'm pulling the strings here, and it's going to stay that way."_

"The President is a very busy man, Captain...but I'll see what I can do to speed up the process." Amanda said trying to placate Steve. Cap knew she wasn't going to give him the last condition, but he was going to see the President to talk to him with or without Waller's help. "Now let's get going. Frost's corpse is starting to smell up the room." Sif gave Amanda a neutral stare, and walked with the rest of the team, and followed Amanda through the mansion, and out into the open lawn where the private jet is waiting. They all boarded Amanda's jet, and shortly after the engines kicked in, and the plane started lifting off. It soared in the sky, and across the sea to the secret location of their new headquarters.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 3 Complete! Thank you for favs, follows, and reviews. It's lets me know you want more chapters. : ) Now to the reviews for chapter 2:**_

_**Wolvenstrom - Thanks. Wolvenstrom. Sif's going to be having more troubles adjusting to the modern world in future chapters. Especially the rule of not killing enemies. ; )**_

_**gunman - Things will be getting interesting for Cap, and the others now that they've joined Amanda Waller's Freedom Force team. Hmm...Joker? He'll definitely be making an appearance, but in what capacity...you'll have to wait to find out. lol ; D**_

_** Mr unknow - Hades is back in Tartarus for now, but you never know what could happen when the Greek Gods of Olympus learn that two Norse Gods from another world are now in the DC Universe. **_

_**The Tell-Tale Man - Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this latest update. : )**_

_**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review. (^-^)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel Comics characters featured in this story. I also do not own any DC Comics characters.**_

_**Written by: ScorpinokXV**_

_**Story idea from: Crazyboi23.**_

_**Chapter 4 - Freedom Force Part 2**_

_**Secret Underground Facility - Freedom Force Headquarters**_

Captain America, Thor, Sif. Giganta, and Amanda Waller felt the private jet touching down, and then slowing to a stop. Cap, and the rest of his team were about to leave the jet, when Amanda stopped them with a raised hand. "The jet is being lowered down an elevator shaft miles underground as we speak. Don't leave the jet until you see the green light lit above the doorway." Cap nodded, and took his seat along with the others. "This team that you've assembled...are they made up of super-heroes, or super-villains?" Cap asked Amanda with his arms folded over his chest. Amanda had a laptop with her, and she was typing up something, but took a moment to look up and grin at Cap.

"I suppose that some could be considered villains, but who's to say that today's hero couldn't just as easily become tomorrow's villain? That's why this team exists. This Justice League acts on it's own, and they think they're above the law because of their powers." Amanda's eyes dart back to the monitor on the laptop, and take on a hard look. "I believe you've already met the Justice Lord's? Counterparts to the Justice League who took over their own earth, and took away the people's rights, and freewill. All signs point to this happening again here, and it will be up to us to stop them...by any means necessary." Cap folds his gloved hands, and rests them under his chin with his elbows on his kneecaps as he leans forward. "Is the government targeting all meta-humans, or just this Justice League? It stands to reason that if this situation escalates, it could lead to a war between super powered beings, and the United States Government. Are you prepared to take things that far, Waller?" Cap narrowed his blue eyes at Amanda, who frowned and returned her attention to her monitor screen.

"No one wants a war, Captain. However, we're prepared to fight if it does come to that." All of the occupants of the jet hear a slight beeping noise, and look up to see the green light lit. Without another word, Amanda shuts her laptop, and walks out of the hangar door. Thor, Sif, and Giganta join Cap as they walk up to the door, and look out. The underground facility is very large, easily the size of several football fields. There are high tech vehicles parked next to what look like training areas with mounted laser turrets and humanoid robots waiting for activation. There were technicians, and other individuals checking equipment, and going into buildings with artifacts of some kind. Thor taps Cap on the shoulder, and Steve looks back to see a serious expression on his face. "Captain, I sense dark, and powerful magics within this facility. Tis a foreboding omen." Sif nods her head, and looks at Cap with concern. "Yon mortals doth play with forces beyond their kin. Steve, doth thou wish to continue with thy plan?" Cap takes a moment to look at all the members of his team, and Giganta. "Yes, Sif. We've come this far, and I'm not going to let this stop me from getting us home." Cap glances over at a nervous looking Giganta. "Don't worry, Giganta. Your a part of this team now, and your not alone. I went through a transformation myself, and it takes time to adjust to the changes, but it will get easier." Steve smiles at Giganta, and gets a small smile from her in return.

Sif notices that Amanda is still waiting for the group about 20 feet away from the jet. Cap, and the others quickly catch up to her, and Amanda leads them to a large multi-level building. They all enter, and Amanda takes a remote out of her pocket, and hits a button that has a large panel sliding across the far off wall revealing a two way mirror. The others notice that there are 5 other people inside the adjoining room. Amanda walks over in front of the two way mirror, and addresses Cap's team with a serious expression. "Meet the rest of your team." Amanda touched the part of the two way mirror that showed a small man wearing a blue vest with a white shirt underneath and a red bow tie. He has what looks like a male doll head over his real one with a creepy smile. When Amanda touched his image on the mirror, information on the individual appeared in a 3 dimensional hologram. "Winslow P. Schott Jr. aka. Toyman. A brilliant mind that's trapped in a lost childhood. He has a grudge against Superman for preventing him from killing Bruno Mannheim, who he blames for his father's death. Don't let his size fool you, what he lacks in stature he more than makes up for it with his sophisticated and deadly weapons disguised as toys. He's also a lecher, so you have been warned ladies." Sif's eyes narrow on Toyman's image, and Amanda quickly notices. "Don't use the sword on him." Amanda said looking at Sif with a deadpan expression. Sif sighs, and grudgingly nods to her getting Thor to chuckle.

Amanda waves her left hand in front of the two way mirror, and the Toyman's information disappears from view. Amanda then points at a young woman with short blonde hair, and blue eyes wearing a white swimsuit like leotard with a circular hole in the center of her chest exposing some cleavage between her generous breasts. She has matching white gloves, and boots as well. She's currently standing in the corner of the room looking extremely bored. Amanda touches her image on the mirror, and her information shows in front of Cap's team. "This is Galatea. She's the only successful clone the government was able to produce from Kryptonian DNA. After the fiasco with an allegedly brainwashed Superman attacking Metropolis with an invading army, the top brass decided to make our own Kryptonian to protect the country, if he ever went power mad again."

Cap frowned, and remembered his friend, and teammate Spider-Man's trouble with clones of himself created by his enemy called the Jackal. "I take it that the DNA sample was taken without the person's knowledge, correct?" Amanda smirks at Steve, and nods her head. "Do you think that either Kryptonian's would willingly provide us a sample? No. They would see Galatea as a threat, and then take steps to either turn her to their side, or imprison her in the phantom zone using Superman's projector that he keeps at that Fortress of his." Amanda waved the information away, and touched the mirror where a large well built man was standing. He is wearing dark green armor, and his head is a flaming skull with green fire surrounding it. _"He reminds me of Ghost Rider." _Cap thinks to himself, as he looks at the 3 dimensional profile picture. "Joseph Martin aka. Atomic Skull. He's your basic super-powered criminal, but we've augmented his abilities to make him stronger than he was. He can fire blasts of radiation from his mouth, and has super-human strength." Amanda moved on to the next member. A woman wearing a skin tight dark red leotard, and has red hair and orange eyes. She is sitting in one of the chairs in the room, and leaning back while creating a fireball in her hand.

"Claire Selton aka. Volcana. She's brash, and bitter over her parents sending her away after they discovered her abilities as a teenager. We acquired her from another government division that trained her in the use of her pyrokinetic abilities. We've augmented them, like we did with Atomic Skull." Amanda paused when she came to the quiet form of the black haired girl sitting in a corner staring out into space. "This is Ace. She is the youngest, and by far the most powerful candidate for the team. She can warp the perceptions of others with her psychic abilities, and damage a person's psyche just by looking them in the eyes. She also has uncharted telekinetic power. We're still testing her, and trying to discover the limits of her abilities."

Cap, Sif, Thor, and Giganta all frowned when they heard Amanda talk about the young girl like she's only a test subject. Thor stood up from his chair. "Enough! Thor shall determine their merit face to face!" Cap smiled over at his friend, and walked with Sif, and Giganta over to the door leading to the next room with the Thunderer leading the way. Thor greeted his new teammates with a friendly smile with his large arms outstretched. "Greetings to one and all! I am Thor Odinson, Prince of the Golden Realm of Asgard! With me are my friends Captain America, and the Lady Sif also from the Realm Eternal! Alongside Fair Sif is our newest friend, the Lady Giganta!" Thor gestured with his left hand to each of his teammates for their introductions. All the occupants in the room could hear tittering coming from Ace, who had a hand covering over her mouth. Thor grinned widely, and walked over to Ace with his red cape trailing behind him. Thor kneeled down to eye level with Ace, and smiled at her getting a gasp from Ace. "Doth mine ears deceive me? A fair, and gentle flower graces the son of Odin with thy wondrous laugh!" Ace starts to look away from Thor, and he starts talk to Ace in a calm manner. "Fear not. Thy gaze shall not hurt me." Ace still has her eyes closed, but eventually peaks out of one eye to see Thor smiling kindly at her. Ace shakes her head with her short hair swaying from side to side. "No...if I look. You'll go mad like all the others."

"Child, I hath seen Hel, and sights t'would haunt mortal men's dreams for eternity. Look upon me without fear." Thor's words were said with absolute confidence in the outcome, and Ace could feel that he was telling her the truth. She started turning her head slowly around, and opened her eyes wide, and stared into Thor's blue eyes. Toyman was watching the proceedings, and decided to give his opinion. "Playtime's over for you, Blondie. Welcome to crazy town!" Toyman spun around in a circle with a toy airplane in one of his hands, and was tripped up by Volcana, who glared down at Toyman. "Shut the hell up, half-pint! I want to see what going to happen!" Volcana then looked over at Thor curiously. Galatea, and Atomic Skull were watching as well. Galatea glanced over at Cap, and Sif, who had proud smiles looking over at the Thunderer. Giganta had wide eyes when she saw that Thor was unaffected by Ace's deadly gaze.

Ace was looking at Thor in disbelief, and was stuttering over her words. "H..h.h...how? Is...this real? Can...I really...*sob*...look at you?" Ace had tears forming in her eyes, and she started to tremble in her chair. Thor smiled reassuringly at Ace, and nodded his head. "Tis true, yon gaze holds no power over an Asgardian born!" Ace started crying openly, and rubbing her tears away with the sleeve of her costume. Sif moved from where she was standing, and not so gently pushed Thor to the side, and took Ace in her arms, and gave her a comforting hug. Thor looked confused, and scratched the back of his head. "Gentle Sif, what hath Thor done to merit such poor treatment?"

Sif glared lightly down at the son of Odin while gently stroking Ace's short black hair to help her calm down from crying. "Thy skills on the battlefield are a wonder to behold, Milord. E'en now, thou still hath no skill with a maiden's heart." Cap winced when Thor put his head down like he was scolded by his mother. Ace turned her head to look down at Thor with a small smile. "Thank you." Thor quickly got back on his feet, and grinned at Ace, causing her to shyly place her head in the crook of Sif's neck. Cap turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Atomic Skull when he started laughing at Thor. "What a wimp! You and that little freak deserve each other! I can't even make out what your saying! Learn English, Mop Top! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Steve took his shield off his back and walked right up to Atomic Skull. "My friend was helping a lonely young girl to open up to others, and I don't appreciate you making light of her pain." Atomic Skull growled at Cap, and the flames around his skull grew higher. "What are you gonna do about it, Flag-man?! Hit me with that Frisbee your carrying around with you?" Cap took a couple of steps back giving Atomic Skull the idea that he was backing off. "Yeah...that's what I thought." Cap threw his indestructible shield, and Atomic Skull ducked out of the way effortlessly, and laughed. "Time to get you prescription checked, old man! That didn't even come close!" The shield started to ricochet off of several walls increasing it's speed, and scored a direct hit to the back of Atomic Skull's flaming head.

The shield returned to Cap, and he caught it one handed, and placed it back on his arm. Cap stared down at the groaning form of Atomic Skull, and gave him his parting words. "Pack your bags, Skull...you're off the team!"

"You..uuuggh...can't...do that!" Atomic Skull said from his position face down on the floor.

Cap turned his head, and said with an authoritative tone. "I just did." Then Cap continued walking over to his group to see if Ace is okay. Volcana whistled, and fanned her face with her slender gloved right hand. "Whoo, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Galatea groaned, and rolled her eyes. "How long were you waiting to use that line?" Volcana grinned at Galatea, and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Only all day, Kidding! So, you think the Captain over there is single?" Galatea's eyes start to glow red, and Volcana quickly takes her arm off of Galatea's shoulder. "Okay! No touching! I got it! Damn, your wound up tight." Galatea began walking over to Cap's team, and stepped over a still groaning Atomic Skull on the floor. Volcana saw Toyman out of the corner of her eye sneaking over to get a better look at Sif. Volcana shrugged, and grabbed Toyman by the back of his vest. "Let's go, you little perv. The view is much better over here."

"You're touching me, Hot stuff. Does that mean you want to see my coin purse?" Volcana quickly drops Toyman, and turns up her nose. "Forget it! I was going to put in a good word for you, but you had to pull one out of the old toy box, didn't you?" Toyman chuckled in a creepy way. "What you're trying to say is you don't want to share me, I understand. Your love is too constrictive, and I think we should see other people." Volcana's left eye began twitching slightly. "Your an annoying little ass, you know that right?" Toyman straightened out his red bow tie with both of his hands. "It's part of my charm, but you'll get over me in time." Volcana shook her head in exasperation as she followed the Toyman over to the rest of their new team.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 4 Complete! Onto the reviews from Chapter 3:**_

_**cabrera1234 - Hope you like the additions to the Freedom Force team. : ) With Atomic Skull now off the team, there's a spot available. I'm going to put up a poll, and let you guys vote on who gets to replace Atomic Skull on the team. : ) **_

_**gunman - Glad you liked last chapter, gunman. : D Sif vs. Darkseid? Definitely could happen, against foes like Darkseid..it's kill or be killed. Sif vs. Joker = one dead clown. lol**_

_**Giganta is going to have a bigger role on the team starting next chapter, and thanks for the character suggestions for the Freedom Force. : )**_

_**Thanks for reading. Send me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. **_

_**(^-^)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel Comics characters featured in this story. I also do not own any DC Comics characters.**_

_**Written by: ScorpinokXV**_

_**Story idea from: Crazyboi23.**_

_**Chapter 5 - Freedom Force Part 3**_

_**Secret Underground Facility - Freedom Force Headquarters**_

Amanda Waller observed the interactions between Cap's team, and the rest of Freedom Force and smirked with her arms folded behind her back. "_Things are progressing better than expected. The Captain is a natural born leader, and the addition of these Norse Gods seems to be having a calming effect on Ace. Atomic Skull's dismissal was factored in, and he can be more useful to me elsewhere for now." _Amanda glanced at several manilla envelopes on a table. One was labeled 'Suicide Squad' and another was labeled 'Project: Doomsday'. _"Freedom Force is an experiment, just like these are. If it's successful, we can expand their ranks. If not, then we can always implement our contingency plan." _Amanda continues to observe the team through the two way mirror with calculating eyes.

Galatea stops in front of Cap, Sif, Thor, Giganta, and Ace with a confident grin with her gloved hands on her shapely hips. "If we're on a team together, then we should test each others abilities to see which one of us is the strongest, and the strongest among us should lead." Cap shakes his cowled head, and Galatea frowns. "There's more to being a leader than strength, Galatea. You need to have the respect of your teammates, and most missions require strategic planning to ensure that everyone comes back safely." Cap said while looking Galatea in the eyes, getting her to quirk an eyebrow. _"This is a first. A man is looking me in the eyes, and not at my chest. My opinion of you has went up a few points, Captain." _Galatea thought to herself, and quickly spoke her piece. "I was trained to be unstoppable. I don't need a strategy to beat someone." Cap chuckled, and Galatea started to growl slightly. Cap put up his gloved hand. "I'm not laughing at you, Galatea. It's just that I've heard the same phrase said by metas in your strength class before, and they were beaten soundly by my other team, called the Avengers!" Galatea scoffed, and turned her head with her arms folded over her breasts.

Volcana took this moment to introduce herself. "I'm Volcana, and you already met the little ray of sunshine here." Galatea grumbled something under her breath. Volcana got into Thor's personal space, and smirked with mischief. "You're Thor, as in the God of Thunder? I thought you'd have a beard?" Sif started giggling, and Ace looked up at her questioningly. "Why do you laugh?" Sif smiles down at Ace, and hugs her around the left shoulder. "Tis true that Milord t'would look more Asgardian with a beard, but Thor doth refuse to grow one until his time to sit on the throne Asgard approaches." Thor chuckles good naturedly, and nods his head. "One day Thor shall be king, but that time hath not yet come." Toyman scurries up to look at Sif, and Ace frowns at Toyman, that gets him to avert his staring. "*Ahem!* I'm Toyman. I can hold my own in a fight, but I'm more useful in setting up high tech traps for my enemies. Are we going to vote on a leader of this outfit? If so, I nominate the sexy sword lady." Toyman said chuckling in a creepy manner while returning his stare at Sif. Giganta moved forward next to Cap, and stared down at Toyman. "Where are you looking? Her face is up here!" Giganta pointed with a slender finger to Sif's frowning face.

Toyman glances over at Giganta, and tilts his toy head. "Aren't you Grodd's girl? Shouldn't you be waving a banana at your hairy boyfriend in prison?" Giganta sneers at Toyman, and starts to advance towards the high tech toymaker, when Cap stops her with a gloved hand on her shoulder. Giganta turns her head, and Cap has a serious look. "Giganta, I'll take care of this." Giganta has a small smile, and nods to Steve. Cap folds his arms over his chest, and stares down the Toyman.

"Listen, Toyman. If your going to be a member of this team, rule number one is to treat women with respect. Keep any derogatory comments to yourself, and we can work together. If I catch you saying anything that demeans your female teammates, you will be kicked off the team!" Cap watched, and waited for Toyman's answer.

Toyman took a thinking pose. "Can I flirt with women not on the team then? Like women we're fighting? When women get angry, they lose focus. That can be useful, right?" Toyman said in a hopeful voice with his hands clasped together in front of him in a praying motion. Cap raised an eyebrow at Toyman's odd behavior, but gave the matter some thought. Volcana huffed, and shrugged her shoulders. "As long as he's not flirting with me, I couldn't care less. I say let the little perv have his fun." Toyman sent Volcana a grateful look. "Thanks, Hot Stuff." Cap frowns. "Strike one, Toyman." Toyman looks at Cap in panic. "What?!" Toyman then lowers his toy head. "Okay. I'll do it." Cap grins, and holds out a gloved hand. "Welcome to the team, Toyman." Toyman stares at the offered hand, and extends his own. Cap withdraws his hand quickly, and stares at Toyman's hand. Toyman glances down to see a joy buzzer attached to his hand, "Now how did that get there? Sorry, El Capitan!" Toyman gives Steve a mock salute. Cap shakes his head. "We're going to have to work on that sense of humor of yours, soldier."

Amanda chose this moment to enter the room with her laptop in her hands, and a device attached to her right ear. "Get your team prepped, Captain. Freedom Force has been given it's first mission. Solomon Grundy has been spotted at the docks of Coast City, and he's destroying everything in sight. The Army was called in, but I used an executive order and called them back. This is your first test as a team: Bring Grundy back here alive." Amanda placed her laptop on the large desk in the room, and gave Cap's group a quick rundown of Grundy's history, and his abilities.

_"He's a lot like the Hulk. Wanting to be left alone, but always having to fight."_ Cap thought as he listened to Amanda's briefing on the Zombie man called Grundy. "We'll bring him in, but I'm not going to hand Grundy over to your scientists to try dissecting him like a lab-rat, Waller." Amanda smirks in her head, but shows no emotion as she looks into Cap's eyes. "We'll chat about this later, now head out Freedom Force!" Cap looks at his team, and places his shield across his back. "We'll take your jet to get there faster. Let's go!" Cap races out of the room, followed by a smiling Sif, and Thor with Giganta, and Ace following their lead. Volcana takes to the air, and quickly catches up to the group.

Galatea stays behind to talk to Amanda. "Tell father that I'm on a mission, and I'll visit with him later." Amanda nods to the cloned Kryptonian, as she flies out the door. Amanda hears clattering behind her, and sees Toyman with a metal briefcase gathering up his toys. Amanda raises an eyebrow. "What? I'm not about to leave my wonderful toys behind." Toyman said as he shut his briefcase, and scurried out of the room with the briefcase in hand. "_It'll be a miracle if he survives this mission." _Amanda thought, and stared at her laptop monitor's screen. _"A perfect replacement for Atomic Skull. Now to make a few calls." _

_**In the skies above Coast City**_

Captain America was piloting Amanda's private jet, and searching for a place to set the aircraft down. Sif was in the co-pilot's chair, and shouted a warning. "Steve!" Sif pointed at a car soaring toward the nose cone of the jet at high speed. Cap performed an evasive maneuver with the jet, and avoided colliding with the airborne vehicle. "I'm going to set her down in that clearing. Then we take the fight to Grundy!" Cap takes the aircraft down, and lands it safely in the clearing. The team quickly disembarks from the jet, and Cap takes his indestructible shield, and places it on his right arm.

"Giganta, Sif, and I will take point. Thor, I need you top side to keep any projectiles from hitting civilian targets. Galatea, and Volcana will hit Grundy with their heat powers to keep him off balance. Ace, I need you and Toyman to fall back to the jet's location." Ace looks over at the Asgardian pair, and then back to Cap. "I can help you." Thor spins his enchanted hammer over his head, and smiles over at Ace. "Verily, thou art stout of heart, Ace." Thor sees a large lumbering figure approaching wearing tattered black clothing, and has pale white skin, and hair. "Grundy sees people! Grundy not like people here! Grundy will smash!"

Grundy rushes the group, and smashes his large fists into the ground causing a fissure to open in the earth. Cap rolls to the side, and signals to Thor. Thor gathered lightning into his hammer, and released a large blast of lightning at the surprised Grundy, who took the hit dead on. He was still standing, but shifted to the side when he walked. "Grundy getting mad! Grundy crush flying man!" Grundy was hit from behind by Galatea with her flying into his back with her two fists closed, and arms extended out. She continued to fly with Grundy, and impacted into the outer wall of a house, and kept going. She followed up with a powerful punch to Grundy's jaw. Grundy grabbed Galatea by her left leg, and threw her with all his strength into the ground. Galatea righted herself in mid air, and landed on her boots that caused the ground to crack with the strength she exerted. "You're not that tough. This won't take long." Galatea smirked, and ran at super speed toward the groggy form of Solomon Grundy. Galatea had to jump back to avoid a giant fireball thrown down from above at Grundy, getting a yell from the undead zombie.

"What are you doing?! I had him dead to rights!" Galatea shouted to Volcana, as she smiled and waved at Galatea. "I don't see your name on him, and that means he's fair game to beat senseless." Grundy jumped out of the flames high up in the air right to a surprised Volcana. "Grundy smash!" A round circular shield struck Grundy in the face throwing off his trajectory, and missing Volcana. The shield spins, and redirects toward Cap, who jumps and catches it in his hand. "Don't try taking him head on! Wear him down with quick attacks, and stay out of his range!"

Cap watches as Giganta grows to 20 feet in height, and tries to crush Solomon under her booted heel. Grundy catches her heel, and strains to push it back. "Grundy will beat Giant girl! Grundy wants out!" Grundy pushes with all his might, and Giganta starts to lose her balance. "Giganta! Decrease your size quickly, or you'll crush us under your weight!" Cap sprinted, and grabbed both Ace, and Toyman and started running to get clear of her falling form. Sif was running along side Cap, and drew her sword. "Steve, mine sword shall transport us to safety!" Sif slashes the air in front of them, and another section of the dock is shown within the tear. Sif, Cap, and his two teammates he's carrying jumped into the tear in time to avoid getting squashed by Giganta.

Thor breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sif exit out of a tear with Cap, and his other teammates at the other side of the docks. Grundy was about to attack Giganta's downed form, but Thor yelled a battle cry getting Grundy's attention. "I say thee nay, Villain! Feel the wrath of the God of Thunder!" Thor throws his hammer, and it strikes Grundy in his chest, and sends him flying and impacting the ground hard. Grundy started rolling along the ground, and came to a stop when a white boot came down on his back. Grundy released a painful growl, and tried to get up. "You never stood a chance against us. Give it up, and we'll go easy on you." Grundy starts to growl loudly, and pushes back against Galatea's boot, and gets a surprised look from Galatea. "Oh? Your still trying to resist?" Galatea stares over at Cap, and folds her arms over her generous bust. "Well? What do you think? This is what I was created for. Strategy isn't needed when the enemy is this weak."

Cap was going to respond when a giant tentacle started wrapping around Galatea getting a startled gasp from the cloned Kryptonian. Sif ran over with her sword glowing a brilliant white, and she jumped 15 feet in the air, and slashed the tentacle clean off in one strike. The piece of tentacle with Galatea dropped with a loud crash on the ground, but the distraction freed Grundy who ran toward the water. Giganta righted herself to stand at her full height, and grabbed another tentacle that appeared from the water's surface. "Oh no you don't!" Giganta shouted, and started pulling on the tentacle to drag it's owner out from under the water. "Giganta! Give me a lift!" Cap shouted up to Giganta, and she dropped to one knee, and held out her giant hand. Cap hopped on, and he made his way up to her right shoulder. "I saw something bubbling on the surface of the water, and wanted a better look. Giganta...don't try to overpower it alone. Thor! We need your lightning!"

Thor hovered in the sky, and grinned. "You shall have it, Captain!" Thor started gathering lightning from the sky into his enchanted hammer. "Get ready to release the tentacle on my mark." Cap said to Giganta, who smiled. "Okay, Cap!" Giganta had a look of determination, and increased the strength of her grip on the tentacle. Cap watched Thor give him the signal that he was going to send down the lightning. "Giganta! Now!" Giganta released the tentacle, and then covered Cap with both of her hands when she saw the lightning strike the tentacle sending a large amount of electricity into it, and also in the water. Volcana whistled, and looked over at the fried tentacle. "Calamari anyone?" Ace stared out to the water with a serious look. "Something else is coming." Volcana stared down at Ace. "Can you tell what it is?" Volcana, and the rest of the team heard a loud roar, and saw a giant sea serpent surfacing from the water with a blond man with a beard with a hook for a hand on one of his arms. Grundy was looking at both in confusion, but decided they were his enemies as well. "Grundy not care who you are! Grundy will crush!"

The blond man looked down at Grundy with an annoyed look. "Listen carefully. I will give you gold if you come with me." Grundy smiled a crooked smile at Aquaman. "You will give Grundy gold, Fish-man? What does Grundy have to do for gold?"

Aquaman's eyes narrow, and his jaw tightens. "All you need to know is that I have a treasure chest of gold waiting for you, and all you need to do to get it is come with me." Grundy smiles and starts to repeat the word gold under his breath. "Grundy will go with you." Grundy starts walking toward the Sea Serpent, only for a circular shield to hit him in the calf muscle tripping Grundy, and he fell flat on his face. Aquaman readied his trident, and tapped the bottom of it on the Sea Serpent's head. The beast roared, and it's tail slapped the water, and caused a big wave to hit the beach.

"I am Aquaman, sovereign king and ruler of Atlantis! Leave now, or risk open war by continuing your actions!" Cap stared over at Aquaman from Giganta's shoulder, and sighed. _"Namor...your counterpart is just like you. Even so, I'll try diplomacy first before giving a show of strength to this Aquaman character." _"We don't wish to start a war with you or your people, Aquaman. We were containing Solomon Grundy to prevent further damage to this area. Your giant Octopus was the first to attack my team when we were engaging Grundy." Aquaman scowled, and gritted his teeth. "I don't have time for this! Either move away from Grundy, or be moved!"

Arthur looks up, and sees giant storm clouds forming above them, and a man in a flowing red cape spinning a hammer above his head. "Thor hears thy bluster, e'now face the might of the God of Thunder!" Thor releases a blast of mystical energy from his hammer, and Aquaman lifts his Trident, and matches Thor's blast with one of his own. The energies merge, and sent out a shockwave that topples all the costumed men, and women in the area. The light from the mystical energy attracts large unknown sea creatures that start to surface 20 feet away from Freedom Force's location.

Aquaman shakes his head, and begins to recover. He looks down, and shouts at Grundy. "Come with me, and get your gold!" Grundy stumbles on his feet, and jumps high to be caught by the sea serpent's tail. Aquaman's eyes narrow at the sea creatures starting to give chase to them. "Back! Get Back!" Aquaman fires an energy beam from his trident and bisects one of the creatures in two.

Aquaman taps the Sea Serpent on the head, and the beast speeds off and evades the creatures pursuit.

Cap starts to regain consciousness, and notices that he is cupped between two large female hands. Cap taps the inside of a hand with his shield. "Giganta...open up!" Cap wasn't getting any response from her, and pried the hands apart using his strength. Cap saw that Giganta was out cold, and scanned the docks with his eyes to check on the rest of his team. Sif was helping a dazed Ace to her feet, and Toyman's head was buried under the sand with his butt pointed to the sky. Volcana was coming to, and Galatea was nursing her arm. Thor walked over to Toyman, and pulled him free from the sand. Toyman began spitting out wads of sand. Thor sent an apologetic look to Captain America. "My apologies, Captain. I had no knowledge of his mystical artifact, and acted with haste." Galatea punches Thor with her good arm, getting him to rub his now sore arm. "Magic hurts me, genius! Now I've got a busted arm, and I need to get back to have father treat it!"

Cap sighs, and rubs the back of his cowled head. "Well, this could have went smoother." Cap was suddenly lifted off his feet by Giganta, and she brought Cap's body up to her face, and cuddled him to her cheek. "You're okay! I'm so happy that you weren't hurt!" Giganta cooed, and held Cap up in front of her smiling face. Toyman started laughing out loud, and had to stop because he started choking on the sand still in his throat. Cap coughed in his gloved hand, and looked embarrassed. "Giganta...could you let me down?" Giganta blushed a bright pink. "Oh! I'm sorry, Cap!" Giganta lowered Steve down to the beach, and heard chuckling from Thor, Volcana, and Ace. Galatea frowned, and turned around. Sif had an unreadable expression, and gripped the pommel of her sword tightly.

Cap turned around to look out at the sea, and narrowed his eyes. "As soon as Galatea is patched up, we're going to pay a visit to Aquaman in Atlantis!"

_**Author's note: Chapter 5 Complete! Huntress is ahead in the poll, with Captain Marvel in second place, and Cheetah, Ice, and Tsukuri tied for third! Make sure to get your vote in before the poll closes tomorrow! : )**_

_**Now onto the reviews:**_

_**gunman - Glad you liked last chapter, gunman. There's no real plan for Cap to have a harem, it's a one sided crush that Giganta has for Cap. However, that could change in the future. : ) **_

_**Volcana is just flirting with Cap similar to what she did with Superman. Galatea is beginning to show signs of respect to Cap, but he's still a long way from getting her to listen to his orders. **_

_**Dianna003 - Thanks, Dianna003. : D I hope you like this update. **_

_**Drew28 - Thanks for reading, Drew28. : ) Hmm, Dr. Manhattan? I can't see him working well with Cap's team, because of his apathy for humanity, Dr. Manhattan most likely would let villains like Joker kill without taking action...unless it's something on a global scale to get his attention. **_

_**Thanks for reading, and leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter! (^_^)**_


End file.
